Never Let You Go
by DestielIsJustified
Summary: Castiel Novak moves to London, England with his Father after his Parents divorce. In an All Boys School, he falls in love with the school's 'Man Magnet', Dean Hart.
1. Away From Home

**Author's Note:** Hey, Guys! Here's a Fanfic I've been working on for a while. I'm pretty new at writing Destiel Fanfics, but not new to Fanfiction. I'm actually a writer for a different Fandom, but I just love Destiel so much that I thought this would be Fun! Also, I'm very sorry that this is a short Chapter, but that's because it's the first one. As a writer, I love detail. So, most Chapters after this will be longer than 4,000 words. One last thing, Dean makes his grand entrance into the story in the next Chapter. **Just a Warning:** I have changed up the Characters Personalities a little. Castiel isn't that awkward and Dean isn't _just_ a Bad-Boy, he's a _Man _Magnet too. So, I hope you like it. **ENJOY & REVIEW ! (:**

**Ps:** This story does have a Soundtrack! But, it starts on the Next Chapter.

Castiel POV:

I set my suitcase down behind the passenger seat and gently close the back door. Never in my life, did I think I would be moving to England. I've lived in Los Angeles for the 16 years of my existence. But, since my Mother and Father's divorce finalized Two months ago, my Dad decided to move somewhere far away; for a fresh new start at life. My Mother wasn't too happy when I chose to go with my Dad instead of staying, but she understood when I told her that this was a opportunity I didn't want to miss out on.

"Castiel, are you ready?"

I turn my head to the side and look at my old house. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips as my Mom walks down the steps, crying.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I promise."

I take a couple of steps forward and wrap my arms around her, burying my face into her Sea of Hair. I take in a deep breath and my nostrils fill with her perfume; taking me back to my childhood. I'm really going to miss _this_. I'm really going to miss her.

"Promise me that you'll call and text?"

I nod my head and she smiles, placing a small kiss on my cheek. I slowly pull away from her and get into the car, watching her face fade through the window as we drive off. After an hour of driving, we finally pull up in front of the Airport. The amount of people rushing and pushing past others is large. I walk behind my Dad at a fast pace, making sure to never lose him.

* * *

After 30 minutes of rushing, we're finally in our seats. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about leaving Los Angeles. I'm not worried about never seeing people again, because frankly, I never had any friends. But, I'm more worried about leaving my Mother here all by herself; especially since we were always together. Believe it or not, she actually taught me how to be a Man more than my Father did. My Dad was always to busy at work.

"Here's your book, Boy."

I hear my Dad's voice. I turn my head to the side and smile, grabbing my Paper-Back Novel from his hands. He shifts in his seat and gently rests his head on my shoulder. I let out a small chuckle and open my book, preparing my imagination for the long flight. A couple of hours pass and I turn my head to the side, checking on him. The blanket the Flight Attendant draped over him is still tucked underneath his chin and his headphones are still blasting Soft-Rock Music into his ears. I let out a small sigh and smile, returning my attention to my book.

* * *

I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and I slowly open my eyes, confused as to who woke me. I feel the small tap again and turn my head to the side, looking right at my Dad. He has both of our bags in his hand with a smile on his face.

"We're here, Boy. London, England."

I take in a deep breath and turn my head to the side, looking out of the small-square window. There's not much to see, especially with the white snow covering the ground and rooftops. Normally, we wouldn't travel during the Winter. But, the Private School that I will be attending has a Winter Semester. So, I had to be here before January 2nd.

* * *

"This is the place?"

My Dad asks the Taxi Driver. I look out the window and stare at the Large-White House. The Blue-Wooden Shutters make the snow look Milky-White. It's a beautiful house. While my Dad digs into his pants pocket for his wallet, I open the car door and step out on the crunchy ice. The air here is cold. I can feel my cheeks and nose already burning with a bright scarlet color. But, it's worth it. London is really Beautiful, especially covered in a White-Thin Blanket of Snow.

"Here's your luggage, Boy."

I turn my head to the side and see my Dad standing at the curb with both of our suitcases. He picks both of them up and hands me mine. I take it and slowly follow behind him as he leads the way to our new front door.

"The Lady said the key is under the Flower-pot, would you get it for me?"

I nod my head and turn around, looking down at the only flower-pot on the front porch. I lift it up and grab the small shiny piece of metal. It's strangely heavy for being so small, but I shrug it off and hand it to my Dad. He opens the Front Door and slowly walks inside, with me right behind him. As soon as I cross the threshold, my jaw drops at the Decor. The light Caramel-Painted walls go perfectly with the Olive-Green Couches and Dark-Wood Floors.

"Dad, this place is . . . amazing."

I say, turning my head towards him. He's wearing the same expression as me, eyes wide and mouth open.

"No Shit. It didn't look this good online."

I let out a small chuckle and he shakes his head, smiling lightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go pick your room!"

I smile and grab my suitcase, walking towards the Spiral staircase that leads to the second floor. Each piece of wood creaks under me as I slowly make my way up. I stand at the edge of the staircase and look down the hall, staring at the Four-Wooden Doors that have rooms behind them. I take in a deep breath and slowly make my way over to the first Door. I push it open and my eyes instantly light up at the sight in front of me. Usually, rooms have a normal set of Four-plain walls. This room is different. It has Four walls, but only Three of them are Plain and white. The last wall isn't in fact a wall, but a window. It's as if there isn't a wall there at all. I walk in and set my Suitcase right in front of my closet.

"This is my room."

I mumble to myself, smiling with each word.

"Really? The window doesn't scare you?"

I turn my head to the side and see my Dad standing in the middle of the threshold, arms folded across his chest. I smile and walk over to the Large Queen Bed, sitting at the edge.

"No, I love it. Why, does it scare you?"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, It doesn't. But, Cassy . . . if you're not happy here, let me know?"

I let out a small sigh and shake my head, a small smile forming on my face as I start to picture my room decorated and set up.

"Don't worry, Dad. I kind of like it here already."

He smiles and nods his head, adjusting his shoulder that's leaning against the frame of the Door.

"Good. So, are you ready to live in a dorm all by yourself?"

He asks, raising an eyebrow. I take in a deep breath and feel my heart start to slowly race. When my Dad told me about my school, I was a little nervous. Instead of a regular Public School, I'm going to a Private-Boarding School. Meaning, dorms on Campus. The only time I'll be in this house, _in this room_, is on the Weekends and Holidays. Other than that, every day will be spent at the Campus of my School.

"Dad, I'll be fine."

He takes in a deep breath and sighs, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile.

"Okay. I'm going to run to the Market, get some food in this house. Want to come?"

"Sure, I just need to use the bathroom really quick."

* * *

I close the bathroom door and walk over to the staircase, drying my hands on the rough material of my pants. As I walk down each step, I hear my Dad's voice mumbling softly. I get to the bottom step and see my Dad waiting for me, his eyes rolling at the sound of the person's voice at the other end of the line.

"Mom."

I say, simply. He chuckles lightly and pulls the phone away from his ear, handing it to me. I grab it and bring the speaker up to my ear.

"Mom?"

"Castiel Novak, why didn't you call? I've been worried sick! Your flight landed Two Hours and Thirty Minutes ago!"

I let out a small chuckle and follow my Dad outside, the cold air hitting my face like peppermint. He turns his body around and starts walking across the snow-covered lawn. I get a little confused and follow him with my eyes, watching as he walks up to a Brand New car sitting in the drive-way.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was busy settling in."

* * *

"Our first trip to the Market . . . in London."

My Dad says, a small smiling forming on his lips. I let out a small chuckle and open the door of our Rental Car, climbing out into the Chilly Cold air. I take in a deep breath and turn my head around, looking at the people who are walking in and out of the Market. Most of them have either Bright-Blonde Hair, Warm-Red Locks or Dark Brown Waves. But, one thing they all have is Pale-White Skin.

"Come on, Boy."

* * *

I set my fork down and reach for my glass, taking a sip of my soda. I set my glass back down and take in a deep breath, looking up at my Dad who's sitting across from me.

"So, big day tomorrow. Are you excited?"

I grab my fork and stab at a piece of my chicken, tossing it into my mouth.

"A little."

"Are you scared or nervous? Because, it's okay to be."

I set my fork back down and look straight into his eyes, lightly nodding my head.

"Nervous, yea."

He takes in a deep breath and nods, tossing a spoonful of White Rice into his mouth.

"Well, you're gonna be fine. I know you are."

My lips curl into a small smile and I return to my food, tossing the last piece of chicken into my mouth.

"How do you feel about uniform?"

My Dad asks. I push my plate to the middle of the table, signaling that I'm done and shrug my shoulders.

"It's okay, I guess."

My Dad nods and pushes his empty plate to the middle. I push my chair back and stand up, grabbing both plates and walking into the kitchen. I place both plates into the sink and turn on the water, hearing my Dad's footsteps. He places both of our Glass cups gently into the sink and places his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Go and get ready for tomorrow, I'll clean up."

I turn my head towards him and see him smiling weakly. I let out a small sigh and nod, drying my hands on my shirt as I walk towards the stairs. I climb each step gently, loving the creak the floor creates under my weight. I walk to the door of my Room and gently push it open, walking straight towards my closet. I grab the small handle of my suitcase and slowly drag it to the bed, lifting it up as soon as my knees hit the edge. I unzip the top and open it up, seeing nothing but Navy-Blue Blazers, White-Polo T-shirts, Navy-Blue Pullovers, and Khaki Pants. I take in a deep breath and gently take out each one, revealing the set of normal clothes I have at the bottom of my suitcase. Normally, I would have around Three suitcases for all of my clothes. But, my mom saved me the trouble of having to carry all Three by sending them to my School; along with all of my Dorm accessories.

I toss my pajamas on to the bed and grab all of my Clothes for school, gently folding them back up. I place them inside my suitcase and zip it up, looking at the small pouch on top. I unzip it and pull out the Bag of Body-washes, Soaps and Shampoos my Mom packed for me. I turn the clear bag around and my lips curl into a small-weak smile. Inside the bag, is another little bag. It has a Comb, Gel, Tooth-brush, Tooth-paste and Deodorant. I let out a small chuckle and push it back into the front pouch, zipping it up.

"All set?"

I hear my Dad's voice. I turn around and see him leaning against the Door-Frame, holding a set of sheets in one hand, a large comforter in the other.

"Yea, all set. I'm going to take a shower in the morning."

I say, grabbing my suitcase and setting it on the floor. He nods and shrugs his arms, signaling for me to take the contents in them. I walk over to him and grab both with each hand, smiling lightly.

"Thanks."

I say, turning around and setting them on my bed.

"Don't forget to set your alarm, Boy."

I keep my back to him and nod my head, reaching inside my pocket. I pull out my cell phone and tap the Alarm button.

"What time do I have to be up?"

I ask, focusing on the screen in front of me.

"6 o'clock. We have to be there by 7:45 to meet up with someone who's going to be showing you around."

I nod and set my Alarm for 6 o'clock. I place my Cell phone on the nightstand that's next to my bed and turn around, smiling at my Dad.

"Okay, all done."

My Dad chuckles and slowly enters my room, walking up to me. He places a stern hand on my shoulder and takes in a deep breath, staring directly into my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question, Cassy?"

I nod my head and he sighs, gripping my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to stay? I mean, I don't want you to leave . . . but, If you want to go home, I'll understand."

He says, weakly. I turn my head to the side and stare into his eyes, wondering why he keeps asking me this question. _Does it look like I don't want to be here?_

"I'm sure, Dad."

He lets out a small sigh and squeezes my shoulder. My lips curl into a weak smile and he nods, taking his hand off of my shoulder. He turns around and walks to the door.

"Night, Cassy."

He says, disappearing down the Hall.

"Goodnight, Dad."

I whisper, feeling my eyes begin to water. Even though I'll be seeing him every weekend, I still don't know how I'm going to survive 5 days a week without him. Don't get me wrong, I miss my Mother with every single bone in my Body. But, my Dad is my Dad. I've always had a connection with him that I never had with my Mother. She may have taught me a lot about being a Man, but my Father is the **Prime **Example of one. And, I look up to him for that. I want to be just like him one day.

I blink the water away from my eyes and turn around, grabbing the hem of my shirt. I lift it up and toss it to the ground, feeling the cold instantly surround me. I grab my Black Thermal from the bed and put it on, feeling a wave of warmth cover me once again. I drop my hands down to the button of my jeans and gently undo the button and zipper. I push them all the way down to my ankles and kick them to the side, grabbing my Black and White Plaid-Pajama Pants. I step into them and swiftly pull them up, feeling the elastic band hug my waist.

"Much better."

I mumble, grabbing the fresh sheets at the edge of the bed. I toss one to the side and spread the other across my Queen-Sized Mattress. I grab the Thick-Blue Comforter and toss it back on the bed, climbing on to the mattress for the first time. It's not exactly fluffy, but it's not exactly hard; just the way I like it. I smile and grab the Comforter, spreading it out as I lay down. As soon as my head collides with the Fluffy pillow, my limbs relax as the comforter warms my whole body.

"Tomorrow, I'll be sleeping in my Dorm at an All Boys School. Great."


	2. The Boy with the Dirty-Blonde Hair

**Authors Note:** Hey, everyone! Here's Chapter 2! There isn't really much to say, except that I hope you all enjoy it! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND ENJOY!

**_Song for the Chapter:_** Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette

Castiel POV:

I try my best to ignore the loud ringing, feeling the waves of it bouncing on the drums of my ears. I take in a deep breath and give up, turning my body over and laying on my back. I bring both of my hands up and gently rub the sleep from my eyes. I drop them down on my stomach and slowly open my eyes, staring up at the White Ceiling. Today is the First Day, of my Fresh New Start.

I reach my arm out and grab my phone from the nightstand, bringing it inches away from my face. It's 6:15. _I let my phone ring for 15 minutes? _I sigh and silence the ringing with a swift push of a button. I sit up straight and turn my head to the side, looking through the Glass that takes up the Wall. It's still dark outside, but the Snow is creating a White-Glowing reflection that's shining right into my room.

I turn my body around and stand up, walking lazily to the bathroom. I push the door open and lift my hand up, turning on the light. My eyes instantly narrow as the brightness burns my pupils. I shake the feeling away and walk to the Shower, turning the hot water on. The steam starts to fill the room and I walk over to the towel-rack, grabbing a Fluffy-White towel. I set it down on the counter and grab the hem of my shirt, stripping my body of all the material. I walk over to the tub and step in, the hot water instantly relaxing my muscles.

* * *

"This isn't so bad."

I mumble to myself, looking at my reflection in the body Length Mirror. I'm wearing my Khaki Pants, my White Polo T-shirt, a Navy-Blue Blazer with a Gray-Hooded Jacket under, and a pair of Navy-Blue Converse. I take in a deep breath and let out a small chuckle, noticing the large amount of Blue on my Body. I shrug my shoulders, not really caring and lift my hands up; tangling them in my Jet-Black hair.

No matter how hard I try, taming these wild locks is impossible. The only style my hair knows is to stand up in every direction. I drop my hands down and turn around, walking over to my bed. I zip up the top-half of my suitcase and lift it up, setting it on the floor.

"Are you ready, Boy?"

I hear my Dad shout. I grab the handle to my suitcase and stand up straight, walking to the staircase. I walk down each step and stop at the bottom, looking right at my Dad. He lifts his head and smiles at me, nodding his head.

"Uniform looks pretty good on you, Boy."

I shrug my shoulders and he chuckles, putting on his hood.

"You better put your hood on too, it's raining pretty bad out there."

I nod my head and use my free hand to pull my hood on. My Dad takes in a deep breath and opens the door, revealing the waterfall of rain pounding down on the hard cement.

"You weren't kidding."

I mumble, walking up to him. He chuckles lightly and gently nudges my body out of the door, grabbing my suitcase from my hand. I hear the door click shut and I carefully make my way to the car, feeling the rain beat down on my shoulders with impact.

Once I'm at my door, I open it and climb in; feeling the warmth surround me like a tidal wave. My Dad opens his door and swiftly climbs in, closing the door right behind him to escape the cold.

"Alright, let's go."

He says, turning the car on. We slowly pull out of the drive-way and I look down, reaching into my bag for cell phone. I pull it out and unlock it, scrolling through my contacts. My thumb hovers over my Moms name and I smile, pressing the small Message icon right next to her name.

_**Castiel: **__Hey, Mom. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll call you once I get settled in to my Dorm._

I press send and lift my head, looking out of the window that's dripping with rain. I feel my bag vibrate against my thighs and I look down, reading her message silently.

_**Mom:**__ Okay, Honey. I love you too! Call me once you've settled._

I let out a small chuckle and smile, knowing the exact tone those words were meant to be said in. I type out a simple 'Okay, Mom,' and press send, locking up my phone and tossing it back in to my bag. The car starts to slow down and I lift my head, looking out of my window.

"Is that it?"

I ask, pointing to the large Brick Building only a couple of feet away. The car slows down to a stop and I turn to my Dad, seeing him nod.

"Yeah, that's it."

He says, turning off the car and opening his door. I turn my head to the side and look out at the Building, feeling a wave of nervousness sink in. It looks like an Old Catholic School you would find in a Foreign Movie. The Bright-Bricks stand out against the Gloom-Grey Weather and the White-Framed Windows glow with the reflection of the Melting snow on the ground.

I grip the strap that crosses my chest and take in a deep breath, opening up the door slowly. I step out into the Cold-Wet Air and hear the Trunk slam shut. I turn my head and look at my Dad, watching as he picks up my suitcase and smiles.

"Let's go, Boy."

He says, climbing up the sidewalk. I nod and follow him as he walks to the Two-Large Doors, opening one up for me. I take a small step passed the threshold and look around, feeling a lump starting to form in my throat. The Cream walls are plain, except for the Picture frames hanging against them.

"Come on."

My Dad says, gently nudging me forward with his hand. I take in a deep breath and follow him as he walks to the First Wooden Door on the left. I lift my head and look at the sign hanging on top of the door, taking note that this was the Attendance Office. My Dad opens the door and I follow behind him, looking at the walls. They're plain too, with absolutely nothing on them; not even one picture.

"Go sit down, Cassy. I'll talk to them."

I hear my Dad say. I let out a small sigh and turn my head to the side, seeing a small bench against the wall. I make my way to it and sit down, resting my elbows on my knees. I lift my head and look at my Dad, watching as he talks to a Woman behind the Counter. He reaches in to the back pocket of his pants and pulls out a Large-Folded envelope, handing it over to the woman. She smiles and tears the fold, pulling out a handful of papers. She skims through each one and sets them down on the counter, walking away. My Dad turns around and walk over, sitting down right next to me. He leans back and gently places his arm across my shoulder, making me sit up straight.

"They're going to call your Tour Guide."

My Dad says, squeezing my shoulder lightly. I nod my head and lean back, hearing the sound of heels clicking against the floor. I lift my gaze and look at the Woman, standing right behind the counter once again. She grabs a small little Radio off of a receiver on the wall and hold's it up to her lips, speaking.

"Robbie Beckens, please report to the Attendance Office. Your appointment is here."

My ears twitch as her Thick-Heavy English Accent fades from the PA system. She sets the radio back on the retriever and pulls out a pen, writing something down on the Papers my Dad gave her.

"Cassy?"

I turn my head to the side and look at my Dad, nodding to let him know that he has my full attention. He lifts his free hand up and rubs the back of his neck, sighing.

"If anything goes wrong . . . and you want to come home, let me know. I give you permission to text in Class."

He says, letting out a small chuckle. I smile and shake my head, finding my Dad's nervous humor to be amusing.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."

I say, looking into his eyes. He takes in a deep breath and nods, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, I hear the heavy Office door open. I tear my eyes off my Dad and look forward, seeing a boy with Pale-White skin and Bright-Red hair cross the threshold.

"I'm here, Miss Myers."

The boy says, looking at the Woman behind the Counter. She smiles, sweetly, and motions her head towards us, making the boy turn to us. His lips pull into a wide smile and he walks over to us, stopping right in front of me.

"I'm Robbie Beckens, your Tour Guide."

I smile and my Dad stands up, patting my shoulder for me to stand up as well. I do as he says and smile, looking up at him.

"Be good, Cassy. Okay?"

My Dad says, smiling weakly. I nod my head and he wraps his arms around me, patting my back.

"I love you, Boy."

He whispers, using my childhood nick-name. My lips curl into a small smile and he pulls away, nudging me away.

"Alright, go on. Call me when you get settled."

He says, placing my suitcase right in front of me. I grab it and nod, turning around and looking at Robbie. He motions with his head for me to follow and I obey, following him out of the Office and in to the Hall.

"Let's show you around."

He says, smiling. I tighten the grip on the handle to my suitcase and nod, following him as he walks down the hall to a pair of Double Doors. He pushes the door open and a gust of cold wind sinks into my pores, making me shiver.

"This is the Courtyard. In the summer, most of us eat breakfast, lunch and dinner here. You just find a spot on the ground and sit down. But, since it's Winter, we either eat in the Cafeteria or those halls right there."

Robbie says, pointing to a long Hall without any walls; just a roof. I nod my head and look around, noticing that the rain has turned into a light Drizzle. I smile and we both walk down the stairs, making our way across the courtyard.

"In that Hall over there, you have the Cafeteria. Behind it, is the Soccer Field."

I look back at the Long Hall and nod, seeing A pair of Double Doors opened. We keep walking across the wet cement and Robbie points to a couple of Brick-Buildings across the courtyard.

"Those are the Dorms, where you will be staying."

I nod and skim down the Windows of the Buildings, noticing how most of the lights behind them are on.

"Now, want me to show you the guys here? You know, who hangs out with who?"

I turn my head towards him and notice the small smirk that's playing his lips. I let out a small chuckle and shrug my shoulders, not really minding. He nods and we continue our way across the Yard.

"Those boys, right there."

He says, pointing across the yard to a couple of Blond-Haired Boys wearing Athletic shoes with Wind-Breaker jackets.

"They're the Athletes of the School. They eat, breath and drink Soccer . . . even when it's bloody raining."

I let out a small giggle, noticing that a couple of them have soccer balls planted under their feet as they chat with their friends. We keep walking and Robbie points to another group of Boys, not to far from them.

"Those boys, are the Gamers. They spend every single breathing moment on those little DS thingies. It's honestly the most annoying thing that I have ever seen."

He says, shaking his head lightly. I hold back the laughter that's creeping up my throat and smile, finding Robbie to be pretty funny. He shrugs his shoulders playfully and points to another group.

"Those boys over there, are the Ass kissers. You know, they get good grades and spend every waking moment studying."

I let out a small fit of laughter and look around, noticing something very peculiar. Most of the boys here, have either Blonde, Red or Brown hair. I'm the only boy here that I have seen so far, with Jet-Black hair.

"Alright, here we are. The Dorm rooms."

I hear Robbie say. I tears my eyes away from the last group of boys and start to turn around, when something catches my eyes. A group of Boys that are hanging out against a wall, talking.

"Who are they?"

I ask, noticing that most of them have brown hair, except for one. He has his back turned to me, but his hair shines a Bright-Dirty Blonde under the Glow of Grey Clouds.

"Oh, them? Those are the Popular Boys of the School."

Robbie says, a hint of a smirk in his voice. Suddenly, the boy with the Dirty-Blonde Hair stands up and grabs another guys hand, lifting him up as well. The other guy leans against the wall and crosses his arms, looking at the Boy in front of him. The boy with the Golden-Hair places his hand on the wall and leans forward, smiling lightly at the boy in front of him; as if they were _dating_.

"I don't really know all of their names, but do you see the last Four boys at the end?"

Robbie says, walking up next to me. I nod my head lightly and look at them, noticing that most of them look-alike.

"I know who they are. The first one right there, is Jake. He's dating the guy sitting next to him, named Ian. Now, the boy next to Ian is named Lance. He's dating the boy sitting next to him, named Luke."

I take my bottom lip between my teeth and nod, noticing how Ian and Luke are both curled up under the other boys arms. I take in a small breath and look back at the two boys standing against the Wall.

"And, them?"

I ask, curiosity tugging away at my bones.

"Oh, I didn't even see them standing there. Well, the boy that's leaning up against the wall is Dylan. Now, the boy in front of him . . . is Dean. They're the most popular boys in the School."

I let go of my bottom lip and nod. Suddenly, the Boy against the wall turns his head to the side and looks at me, his eyes piercing like daggers. My heart starts to race and the Boy turns to his friend against the wall, motioning his head over to me. The Boy with the Dirty Blonde hair turns his head around and looks at me, making my heart race even more. This boy, is breath taking. Unlike the other boys here, his skin is a light bronze that looks soft and supple. And, the bone structure in his face looks sharp and strong.

I tear my eyes from him and look at the boy under him, seeing him staring right at me. I quickly turn my head away and look at Robbie, feeling my heart start to steady.

"Can you take me to my Dorm, please?"

I ask, wanting to get out of this situation. He nods and we both turn around, looking at the Dorm Building in front of us.

"Come on."

He says, making his way up the stairs. He opens the door and I follow him inside, feeling a wave of warmth surround me as I look around. It's a plain hall, with an Elevator at the End. We walk all the way down and stop in front of the Elevator. Robbie pushes the Elevator button and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a folded paper.

"Alright. You're on the 3rd floor. You're rooming with Liam."

Robbie says, smiling softly. I tilt my head to the side and look at him, watching him read off of the paper.

"Is Liam nice?"

I ask, feeling a little nervous to meet the guy I will be rooming with for the next Two years. The Elevator dings and the doors slowly open. We step inside and Robbie press the third floor button, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, Liam's cool. He's actually one of my good friends."

Robbie says, looking at the Elevator doors. A small smile tugs at my lips and I look down, waiting patiently. The familiar ding rings and the Doors slowly open, my eyes growing wide at the scene in front of me. The long hallway is filled with boys, some walking around in their boxers while others walk around to other rooms. I feel a lump start to form in my throat and Robbie smirks, patting me lightly on the back.

"It's not that bad. You'll get used to it."

He says, walking out of the Elevator. I tighten my grip on the Handle of my suitcase and follow him out, staying close behind as he leads the way to my Room. Suddenly, Robbie stops and points to a room on the right.

"That's the kitchen, by the way. It's only open during the daytime."

He says, slowly walking away. I look in to the room a see a couple of boys sitting on the counter, all laughing at the phone in front of them. My lips pull into a small smile and I continue to walk, catching up to Robbie.

"Also, the Showers are all the way down at the end of the hall, along with the Loo's."

He says, pointing to Two Open doors at the end of the hall. I let out a small chuckle at the word Loo's and nod, letting him know that I'm listening. He starts to slow down and we stop in front of a Door. I feel my stomach start to turn as Robbie knocks on the door, leaning against the door frame.

The door slowly opens and a boy with Bright-Blonde hair and Glasses steps into view. His lips curl into a wide smile and steps to the side, making room for me to pass.

"Castiel Novak, right?"

He asks, gesturing for me to come in. A nervous smile tugs at my lips and I nod my head, walking in to the room. I turn my head to the left and look at Liam's side, smiling at all the Band Posters that are covering his walls. Although I hardly know most of them, seeing as how they are bands from this generation, I can already tell that Liam and I are going to get along great.

I turn my head to the side and look at my space, seeing a couple of boxes piled up high on my plain bed. My smile grows wide and I let go of my suitcase, walking to my bed. I grab the first box from the stack of three and set it down on the floor. Suddenly, a small box at the end catches my eye and I smile, grabbing it.

"My mom sent over all of my Art Supplies."

I say, turning around and looking at the two Boys. Robbie tilts his head to the side and Liam's eyes grow wide, eyeing the box.

"You're the Artistic type?"

He asks. I softly nod my head and set the box down on top of the other, looking back at the Boys.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up and show you where your classes are, okay?"

Robbie asks, walking to the door. A small smile forms on my lips and I nod.

"Okay. Also, thanks."

Robbie smiles and waves a hand at me, mumbling soft words before walking out into the Hallway. Liam smiles and shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Need some help, mate?"

* * *

After two hours of working, I take a small step back and let my eyes skim over my side. Liam helped me tape all of my Band Posters and Pictures on the wall, while I was busy setting up my Bed, Bookshelf and Closet.

"Look's good, man."

Liam says, standing right next to me. I smile and let out a small sigh, nodding my head.

"Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it."

Liam shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't mention it, mate. Wanna go grab some lunch down at the Cafeteria?"

He asks, walking back to his side of the room. I reach down and grab my cell phone from my nightstand, shoving it in to my pock as I turn around.

"Sure."

Liam nods and grabs his wallet from his nightstand, walking to the door. As he leads the way down the Hall, I notice that most of the Boys have disappeared. Liam presses the Elevator button and the Doors open instantly. We both step in and the doors close, slowly lowering us down to the first floor. Once the doors open, Liam and I step out, walking down the Hall to the Two-Large Double Doors that lead to the Courtyard.

"I swear, this rain is absolutely ridiculous!"

He says, looking out of the small Glass Window above the doors. At the same time, we both reach back and pull our hoods on. Liam pushes the Wooden doors open and I follow behind him as he quickly leads us to the Warm-Covered Hallways.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

Liam asks, pulling off his hood. I pull my hood down too and smile, looking around the empty-wet Courtyard.

"It's nice. I especially love the weather."

I say, looking back at Liam. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, looking at me with a playful smirk.

"Trust me, you'll get tired of it!"

I let out a small chuckle and we stop in front of Two-Open Double Doors. Liam leads the way and I follow, looking around as soon as I cross the threshold. It looks like a typical Cafeteria; cream-colored walls with brown Wooden tables scattered everywhere. Most of the groups that Robbie showed to me are all here, except for the Athletes and the Popular Boys.

"If you see something you like, grab it and put it on your tray."

I hear Liam say. I turn my head to the side and see him standing at the start of the line, holding out a tray for me. I grab my tray from his hands and set it down on the bars, looking at the selection of drinks before me. Suddenly, through the corner of my eye, I see a boy with an Olive Green Beanie stand right next to me; placing his tray down on the bars as well. I turn my head to the side and feel my heart jump as my eyes land on the familiar face. The boy with the Dirty-Blonde Hair, from this morning.

I take in a small breath and move my eyes down to his lips, noticing how soft and pink they look under the florescent light. I trail my eyes up, passing the small patch of freckles he has on each cheek and look at his eyes. His beautiful, Emerald-Green eyes.

Suddenly, he lifts his head and I quickly look away; moving down the line with Liam. Once mine and Liam's tray are filled with different foods, he walks up to a woman that's standing at the end of the line and reaches in to his back pocket, pulling out a card. He swipes it down on a small little machine and takes a step forward, looking at me. My eyes grow wide and the woman looks at me, eyeing me with confusion.

"Card, please."

She says, tapping the small machine with a chubby finger. I look at Liam and he raises his eyebrows, lightly shrugging his shoulders. I turn my attention back to the woman and lightly shake my head, staring at her with embarrassment.

"I don't have a card, ma'am. I'm new."

She lets out a small sigh and shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"No card, no food."

She says, grabbing my tray from my hands. She sets it down to the side of her and I look at Liam, feeling a wave of humiliation surround me. Suddenly, I hear a plastic tray crash against the cold-metal counter and I turn around, my eyes landing on Dean; the Boy with Dirty Blonde Hair.

Without saying a word or looking at me, he walks up to the woman and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his card. He swipes it through the small line in the machine and holds out my tray, looking right into my eyes.

"He can have mine, Miss B."

He says, turning to look at the Woman. I follow his gaze and the woman shakes her head, waving him away.

"Last time. You better not let this become a habit for you, Dean."

My lips curl into a small smile and he nods, placing his eyes back on mine. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and feel my cheeks grow warm as he walks over to me; stopping only inches away. I grab my tray from his hands and look into his eyes, smiling nervously.

"Thank you."

I say, feeling my stomach flutter. His lips pull into a small smirk and he looks down, eyeing the food on my tray. Suddenly, he lifts his hand up and grabs my apple; bringing it to his lips and taking a bite.

"Don't mention it."

He winks, turning around and walking away. My heart starts to race and I turn around, looking at Liam. He smiles and turns around, walking away. I follow him to a small table in the back and sit down, right across from him. As he gets comfortable in his chair, I turn my head around and instantly see a familiar Olive-Green beanie. Dean's sitting down at a table, with his arm across the Boy, Dylan's, shoulder while he takes small bites of my apple. Suddenly, he turns his head in my direction and I turn around, looking at Liam.

"I can't believe Dean actually talked to you."

He says, smiling down at his Salad. I let out a small chuckle and tilt my head to the side, slightly confused.

"You say that as if it's a good thing?"

Liam lifts his head and looks at me, lightly nodding.

"It is! Dean never talks to anyone outside of his _Boys_."

"His 'Boys'?"

I ask, picking up my juice and unscrewing the cap.

"Yeah, his_ 'Boys'_. He only hangs around with the Popular boys, who are all _dating _each other."

I replay the first moment that I saw them today and nod, remembering Robbie's words on how most of them were dating.

"So, they're basically the Gay group of the school?"

I ask, picking up a Red Jello cube and tossing it into my mouth. Liam shakes his head and cleans a bit of salad dressing off of his cheek with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, Dean and his _boys _are gay. Dylan and his friends, aren't."

I tilt my head to the side and eye him, slightly confused.

"But, they're dating boys?"

"When you're in an All-Boys school, you tend to get a little lonely. And, it's just my opinion, but if I'm getting off, I would rather it be to a good locking guy like Dean, than my hand. Plus, if you were to ask Dylan, he'll say he's not gay."

I open my mouth, ready to argue the point, but close it and shake my head.

"So, Dean and his friends . . . they're the only Gay boys here?"

Liam nods and lifts his head, looking right past me as his lips curl into a small smile.

"Dean's a pretty good-looking guy, though. Isn't he?"

I look at Liam, noticing the direction he's looking towards and smile. I know he's looking at Dean. To be honest, I would be looking at him too right now; if there was a way where I could not be caught. But, he's caught me twice so far.

* * *

After Thirty minutes of eating and a light conversation, I place my tray on top of the trash can and turn around; looking at Liam. He smiles and turns around, leading us to the Exit of the Cafeteria. As we walk, I slowly trail my eyes over to the table that Dean's sitting at; noticing that we'll be passing right by it. I move my feet a little faster, not wanting him to catch me staring. But, my heart flutters as my eyes land on Bright-Green ones.

As we walk by his table, he never takes his eyes off of mine. I take in a deep breath and curl my lips into a small-nervous smile. Suddenly, he turns his head away and looks at the boy sitting next to him, Dylan. I let out a small sigh and follow Liam outside, sticking my hands inside my pockets to keep them warm.

"You alright, mate?"

Liam asks, as we start to walk down the long Hall. I lift my head and look at him, lightly nodding my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He nods and we both pull our hoods back on, stepping out on to the Courtyard grounds. We walk across the Wet-Cement paths, avoiding the Muddy Grass, and stop in front of the Dorm Doors. Liam opens the door and we step inside, the warmth surrounding us as we walk to the Elevator. I press the small little button on the wall and the doors instantly open. We step inside and Liam presses the Third floor button, making us ride up in silence.

The doors open and we both step out, making our way through the crowd of boys, to our Dorm room. Liam opens the door and I follow him inside, heading straight to my bed. I climb on top of my fluffy mattress and bury my head into my new pillow; feeling a wave of exhaustion sink in.

"Well, I'm going to go study at one of my Mate's dorm room. Want to come with?"

I lift my head and turn it to the side, watching as Liam gathers up a couple of books and notebooks in his back-pack.

"I think I'll stay. I still have to call my parents, but thank you for offering."

Liam nods and throws his bag over his shoulder, smiling as he walks to the door.

"Alright, see you later."

I smile and bury my face back into the pillow, hearing the door open and close. Today so far, has been pretty blurry. I guess it hasn't hit me yet that I'm thousands of miles away from my Mom, or that I'm only going to see my Dad two days out of the week. And, to be honest, I'm hoping that it never hits me. I like it here.

Suddenly, I feel the butt pocket of my pants vibrate. I lift my hand up and reach into my back pocket, pulling out my cell phone. Without looking at the Caller ID, I push the answer button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Boy. How's your first day going?"

My lips curl into a small smile and I turn on my back, looking up at the white-ceiling.

"Hey, Dad. It's going pretty good. I've already made two new friends, I think?"

I let out a small sigh and my Dad chuckles.

"You think? Well, either way that's good. So, you don't want to come home?"

I take in a deep breath and shake my head, knowing that he can't see me.

"No, Dad. I like it here, so far. Plus, we have a small Kitchen on our dorm floor!"

My Dad laughs and I smile, closing my eyes.

"That sounds nice! Have you settled in yet?"

"Yeah. My roommate, Liam, helped me set up."

I say, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was very nice of him. Well, I'm here at Fed-Ex, applying for a job. So, I'll call you back. Call your Mom and let her know that you're okay!"

"Okay, I will. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Boy. Be good."

I smile and pull the phone away from my ear, pressing the end button. Once the screen clears, I press my _Contacts _button and scroll down, pressing my Mom's name. I bring my phone back up to my ear and listen to the ringing, hearing a small click on the fourth one.

"Cassy, Honey! Are you scared? Do you want to come home?!"

I take in a deep breath and roll my eyes, adjusting my head into my pillow. This is going to be one long conversation.

* * *

I press the end button and pull the phone away from my ear, looking at the screen. My eyes grow wide as the time becomes visible. _Two hours? I spent two hours on the phone with my Mom? _I let out a small sigh and grab my charger from the nightstand, plugging my phone to charge. I set it down beside my pillow and turn around, laying on my stomach; my eyes slowly closing.

After everything that has happened today, I'm tired. From meeting two new people, to having a two-hour conversation with my Mom. I take in a deep breath and gently adjust my pillow, flipping it over to the cold side. I bury my face into the cool material and sigh, feeling a wave of exhaustion crash down on me. But, that all fades as I hear the doorknob being fiddled with. I lift my head and open my eyes, looking at the door. The door slowly opens and Liam walks in. He turns his head to me and smiles, setting his books down on his bed.

"Hey, Castiel. Uh, do you mind if my friends come in for a second?"

My lips curl into a small smile and I shake my head. He nods and turns to the door, waving a hand for his friends to come in. As much as I would love to stand up and greet them properly, my bed is keeping me in place.

Three boys slowly walk in and turn their heads to me, eyeing me with wonder. Liam grabs a Gray hoodie from the foot of his bed and looks at me, putting his hands through the sleeves.

"Mates, this is my roommate, Castiel. Castiel, these are my friends; Riley, Jorge and Charles."

"Hello."

I say, looking at the three boys. They all smile and nod their heads, sitting on the edge of Liam's bed. Liam zips up his hoodie and looks at me, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We're all going to get some Dinner, down at the Cafeteria. Wanna come?"

He asks, tilting his head to the side. I take in a small breath and lightly shake my head, a small smile forming on my lips.

"No thank you. I'm still pretty full from Lunch."

Liam nods and the boy in the middle, Jorge, looks at me.

"Oh, yeah. Liam told us about your little confrontation with Dean Hart!"

He says, a small little twinkle in his eyes. I chuckle and nod my head, resting my cheek against my pillow.

"Yeah, I did. Is he a god around here, or what?"

I ask, wondering why it's such a big deal. Jorge, Riley and Charles smile and Liam lets out a small chuckle.

"No, he's just the hottest guy that I have ever seen. I would love to be Dylan."

He says, lightly chuckling. Riley and Charles nod in agreement and I tilt my head to the side, confused.

"So, you're gay?"

I ask, lifting my head. The three boys immediately shake their heads and Jorge clears his throat.

"Hell no."

I let out a small breath and lightly shake my head, resting my cheek back on my pillow. Most of the Boys here are confusing. _They say that they're not gay, yet they like Dean?_

"So, you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

I her Liam's voice. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him, lightly shaking my head.

"I'm sure. Thanks, though."

He nods and all of his friends stand up, walking to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Castiel."

Jorge says, opening the door. I smile and watch as they all walk out, Liam being the last. The door gently shuts back into place and I sigh, burying my face back into my pillow. As the silence surrounds me, I let my muscles relax and close my eyes; my exhaustion washing over me.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and see a blurry glow in front of me. I blink and the ceiling becomes clear, showing shadows of the trees outside. I turn my head to the side and look over at Liam's bed, seeing his small figure tucked underneath the sheets. My lips curl into a small smile and I look back up, watching the shadow-trees sway with the wind outside. Suddenly, my stomach starts to growl; rumbling as though a monster has taken over my ovaries. I let out a small sigh and sit up, placing my feet on the floor. I stand up and slowly walk to my closet, trying my best not to wake up Liam.

I open the first drawer of my Dresser and reach inside, feeling around for a pair of boxers. I grab the first pair and place them on my shoulder, bringing my hands down to my pants. I undo the two safety's and push my pants down, kicking them to the side with my old boxers. I grab my new pair, which are a pair of Superman boxers and slip them on, letting the elastic band snap against my hip bones.

I bring my hands up to the hem of my shirt and pull it off, tossing it to the pile of dirty clothes. I reach back into my drawer and grab one of my white muscle shirts, slipping it on. I turn around and look at Liam, making sure he's asleep as I walk to the door. I grab the knob and gently twist it, opening it up and stepping into the Hallway. I close the door, softly, and turn around, looking down both ends of the Hall. It's empty. I shrug my shoulders and slowly make my way down the hall, to the Dorm Kitchen. But, as I get closer, I start to hear something. _Moans_. **Hungry**, _lustful_ moans. I take in a deep breath and shake the sounds away, walking into the Kitchen. Without turning on the lights, I walk up to the refrigerator and grab the handle, pulling it back. The Fridge stays closed and I look down, seeing the small lock under the Hall light. I groan and turn my head around, looking at the Water Cooler with Paper cups right next to it.

"That'll have to do."

I mumble, making my way to it. I grab a cup from the small stack and fill it up, bringing it to my lips. I take a small sip and my stomach growls again, shaking my whole body. I let out a small sigh and climb on to the counter, letting my knees hang. I must look crazy; sitting in a Dorm Kitchen at, god knows what time,_ in the dark._

Suddenly, I hear a door knob being fiddled with. My muscles slowly tense as the sound of a Door opening and closing, floods through my ears. I pull my knees up to my chest and hear footsteps approaching. Then, I see the shadow of a figure standing in the doorway. My heart starts to race as they lift their hand up, feeling around the wall for a switch. The light beams and I look at the Boy. That Dirty-Blonde Hair. That perfectly tanned skin. Those Olive Green eyes. _It's Dean_. He shifts his eyes to me and jumps back, placing a hand on his chest.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me."

He says, lightly shaking his head. I open my mouth, ready to apologize, when my eyes slowly skim down his body. He's wearing a pair of Batman boxers with a black muscle shirt, that shows off his muscular arms perfectly.

"Uh, you okay?"

He asks, his voice low. My throat goes dry and I look back into his eyes, nodding my head. Suddenly, my stomach growls; letting my hunger be known. I take in a deep breath and feel my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. He lets out a small chuckle and walks over to the Microwave. With one hand, he gently lifts up the Microwave and reaches under it, pulling out a small-silver key. He sets the Microwave down and turns around, walking back to the fridge.

He unlocks the piece of metal and opens the door, looking inside at the contents. I take in a small breath and let my eyes skim the backside of him. Underneath his school uniform of Khaki pants and a White button up, hides a beautiful body that my eyes can't seem to tear away from. The way his Back Muscles bulge with the slightest movement. How his black Wife-Beater sticks to his skin, showing me the outline of every curve he has.

Suddenly, he closes the fridge door and turns around; looking right at me. I tear my eyes away from his and look at my knees, feeling my cheeks grow hot. _Did he catch me? _Then, I hear footsteps; lightly making their way to me.

"Here."

I hear him say, his voice deep and rough. I turn my head forward and look into his eyes, noticing that he's standing right in front of me; holding up an Apple. I take in a small breath and lift my hand, grabbing the stem of the apple from him and bringing it to my lips. My eyes slowly fall as my teeth sink into the apple, a low moan escaping my lips as I slowly chew it.

"I'm Dean. Dean Hart."

He says, taking a small bite out of his apple with a smile on his face. I swallow the small chucks in my throat and lower my apple, looking back into his Olive green eyes.

"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

He takes another bite of his apple and nods his head, smiling a little brighter.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel."

My lips curl into a small smile and I bring my apple back to my lips.

"It's nice to me you too, Dean."

I say, feeling a small blush creep on my cheeks. He takes another bite from his apple and tears his eyes away from mine, looking up and down at my body. I feel a small wave of nervousness as his eyes roam my exposed skin, and he looks at me; pointing his index finger right at me.

"We're enemies."

He says, a small smirk forming on his lips. My heart stops and my stomach flutters as I look into his eyes. _What? Did I do something wrong?_

"Why?"

I ask, a hint of desperation in my voice. I've only been here a Day. I haven't even done anything to him, expect for the incident at Lunch. But, he offered.

"Our boxers. You're wearing Superman, I'm wearing Batman."

He says, lightly chuckling. I take in a small breath and look down, eyeing my underwear with relief.

"So, can you keep this as our little secret?"

I hear him ask. I lift my head up and tilt it to the side, feeling slightly confused.

"Keep what a secret? Our boxers?"

He takes another bite of his apple and chuckles, shaking his head softly.

"No, the key to the Fridge. No one is supposed to have it."

I take in a shaky breath, a wave of humiliation washing over me and nod; trying to fight the blush that wants to show.

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

His lips curl into a small smile and he nods, turning around and walking to the Microwave. He slides the small key under the Machine and turns around, making his way to the Exit of the Kitchen.

"Goodnight."

He says, stepping out into the Hallway.

"Night."

I say, taking my bottom lip between my teeth. His body disappears and I hear a door open and close, letting me know that he's back in his room. I take in a deep breath and look down at my Apple, feeling my heart flutter. _Dean_. He was in nothing but a pair of Boxers and a thin Muscle shirt. And, he talked to me; actually talked to me. My lips curl into a small smile and I tilt my head back, letting it rest against the Cabinet. Now, I'm starting to understand why the Boys here find him slightly Charming and attractive. He's alluringly handsome, and his sense of humor is endearing.


End file.
